thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Monica Evans (WTS)
'''Monica Evans '''is a main character in Willing to Survive. She is an outspoken girl, will gladly tell someone how it is. She is realistic and wants to escape from her dad and brother. She resides in The Moyer Hotel. Pre-Apocalypse Monica had her life planned out. She attended South Point High School and was planning on going to a college that was far away from her family. With the death of her mother, it has brought her down and made her depressed. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Pilot In a flashforward sequence, she is seen running from someone, exclaiming that she loves him. She pulls out her pistol and begs for them to stop before shooting them. A week prior, she wakes up to hear her brother yelling at their dad, trying to convince him they shouldn't go to work today. She leaves with her friends and goes to school. There, she meets her boyfriend, Vince, who says he'll go to her house after school. In her math class, she is staring out the window and sees a bloody woman stumbling into the school. Concerned, she leaves the class and sees the woman attack a group of popular kids, biting Britt. She ends up leaving school several hours before school lets out. Her dad calls her angrily but she explains how she's been doing research on the virus. The call breaks and she is left confused. Later, she calls a meeting in the lobby with everyone, including the kids the parents dismissed. When she is trying to figure out why the calls dropped, the doorman is heard collapsing in the next room. Ben goes to see if he's okay but comes out getting his shoulder bitten. She watches in fear as Peter fights the doorman and ultimatly locks him out of the hotel. She then gets a call from her brother, who says he'll be late and mentions a bloody boy. Monica tells him to stay away before the call drops. When trying to get a signal, her boyfriend, Vince, calls and she hears him scream on the other end. Saved by the Bell Monica is scared as she hears her boyfriend's attack and questions if he's okay before running upstairs with everyone else. She learns to save Ben, they need more supplies. Monica, Erik and Abby go together. When they get there, they find blood all over the place and see a teacher with her face ripped off. She runs to Kat Marx' class and demands to be let in when Samara walks out with a crowbar. Monica is pulled by a walker and slammed against a locker. She runs as the others cry for her to come back but ultimatly close the door. She runs to the chemistry lab and is let in by Ashton. She finds he has many Undead students and teachers tied up. He says he can explain. Killed Victims *Numerous Counts of Zombies Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *Saved by the Bell *Scream *Checking Out *Walk With the Dead *Surviving Season 2 *Moving On *Recognizing Trivia *Though Monica was the main protagonist in the original series, she is a secondary this time until the second season. Category:Willing to Survive Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 (WTS) Category:Season 2 (WTS) Category:Season 3 (WTS)